Cecil Cullen
Cecil Cullen (born Cecily Wesley Risewell, on December 31st, 1923 in Boston, Massachusetts) was born to Mr. and Mrs. Risewell, a wealthy upper class couple who thrived on appearances. He is currently a vertigo using vampire and a member of the Olympic coven. He is the mate of Alistair, a nomadic vampire, and the adoptive child of Carlise and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive brother of Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. After nearly dying from the several bullet wounds in the Boston Harbor during Christmas Eve of 1939 in Boston, Cecil was turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen, as he already lost too much blood to survive. Over the next few decades he became apart of the Cullen family and grew to love them as if they were his biological family. Like the rest of his adoptive family, Cecil has chosen the vegetarian lifestyle and is one of the only ones in his family to have never taken a human life, whether by drinking their blood or manslaughter. His Life and Death counterpart is Cecilia Cullen. He would be portrayed by ..... in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life Cecil was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts to a wealthy and influential family. He had a very lonely childhood as his parents were gone more often than not, leaving him with the help. When he was 16 his parents set up an engagement between him and a young woman around a year older than him known as Winifred Claudette. The young woman was infatuated with him, despite the fact he utterly despised her. Growing up Cecil had always been able to confuse those around him with the simple use of misdirection. He somehow always knew how to throw someone through a loop and have them question the very concept of life itself. This angered his family and anyone he who knew, which got him into quite a bit of trouble. On Christmas Eve of 1925 he, against his fears of an upcoming snowstorm that night, went out with his best friend Ray Greene and some other people he didn't quite know too well. Cecil had always had feelings for Ray and they only grew over time. But, that night, when the time struck midnight, Cecil was brutally beaten by Ray and the other men who called him every offensive word under the sun. When they finally stop for a moment and leave him be after, he stands and tries his hardest to run until he eventually made it to the Boston Harbor where he had to stop to catch his breathe. Cecil's relief at having escaped was short-lived as he heard a gun cock behind him. When he turned to face the gunner, he came face-to-face with his fiance. She had tears in her eyes and said something to him that he couldn't hear as she pulled the trigger and shot him three times point-blank in the chest and shoulder, sending him backwards into the Boston Harbor. As Cecil sank and was slowly losing consciousness in the harbor, he saw something swimming to him through the red haze. Carlisle Cullen had seen Winifred shoot Cecil and couldn't stand by to let him die at the bottom of the Boston Harbor so he had dived in after and dragged him to the shore. Winifred was long gone by the time they surfaced and Carlisle tried to save Cecil, but he had already lost too much blood. Instead of letting Cecil die, Carlisle turned him into a vampire. After the excruciating transformation, Cecil was able to control his urges with Carlisle's, and his new family's, help and soon joined the Cullen family. Twilight New Moon Eclipse The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Breaking Dawn Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Vertigo Vehicles Relationships Trivia * Cecil speaks with a slight Boston accent. * He can speak English, French, Spanish, and Romanian. Category:Vampires Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Mated Vampires Category:Forks High School students Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Males Category:Articles by WittyPiglet Category:Twilight stories Category:Twilight films Category:Vegetarians Category:Vampire Index